Słucham, Stark Industries
by BellaJuHare
Summary: Pepper odbiera telefony od swojego szefa. TŁUMACZENIE.
1. Chapter 1

Autor: stupidpenname  
Zgoda: JEST!  
Link do oryginału: s/6343660/1/Hello-Stark-Industries  
Tłumaczenie: BellaJuHare  
Beta: Ros :pokłon: (wszelkie pozostałe przy życiu błędy są winą moją i ewentualnie mojego głupiego worda, który nie wie, że nadpobudliwość jest gorsza od lenistwa)

* * *

- Słucham, Stark Industries.

- Pepper! Jak to dobrze, że wciąż tam jesteś! Wyświadcz mi przysługę!

- Jest za piętnaście dwunasta w nocy, panie Stark. Czy to nie może zaczekać do rana?

- Cóż… w zasadzie może i by mogło, ale wolałbym mieć to już za sobą.

- Ale to nie jest jedna z _tych_ przysług, prawda?

- Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz.

- Wie pan. Taka jak wtedy, gdy musiałam jeździć dookoła Francuskiej Ambasady, żeby mógł pan zwiać przez okno z pokoju żony ambasadora.

- Nic z tych rzeczy.

- Albo jak wtedy, gdy musiałam odkręcać całą aferę związaną z faktem, że uderzył pan Christiana Bale'a w twarz.

- Hej, nigdy cię o to nie prosiłem. Poza tym, sam sobie zasłużył.

- Panie Stark, chyba nie nasikał pan znowu na jakiś pomnik?

- Już ci tłumaczyłem, że byłem wtedy pijany.

- Mam taką nadzieję.

- Słuchaj, Pepper, kończą mi się ćwierćdolarówki. Jestem _miliarderem_ i kończą mi się _ćwierćdolarówki_. Proszę, czy mogłabyś po prostu przyjechać tu i wyciągnąć mnie z tego bagna? Ten ostatni raz?

- Dobra, niech będzie. Co dokładnie mam tym razem zrobić?

- Już mówiłem. Wyciągnij mnie stąd. Dosłownie. Jestem w więzieniu. Komisariat Policji na North Los Angeles Street 150. Weź pięć tysięcy dolarów.

- _Co takiego_? Dlaczego? Co tym razem zrobiłeś?

- Pepper, wytłumaczę ci wszystko, kiedy już tu będziesz. W chwili obecnej potrzebuję, żebyś natychmiast wsiadła do auta i przyjechała po mnie. Dzielę celę z gościem o wdzięcznym pseudonimie Pająk, który jest _naprawdę_ uroczy.

- Okej, już jadę.

- Och, zaczekaj chwilę! Pepper? Pepper?

- Wciąż tu jestem, panie Stark.

- To dobrze. Tylko… yyy… nie włączaj radia jadąc tutaj, co?

- …dlaczego nie?

- To… eee… To tak trochę jakby… Prasa mogła przechwycić część informacji. Zupełnie niesłusznie rozdmuchując całą sprawę. Obiecuję. Słowo skauta.

- Nigdy nie był pan w skautach.

- Byłem. Przez dwa tygodnie. Wywalili mnie po drobnym incydencie z maleńką eksplozją w tle. Jasper Bryson płakał jak mała dziewczynka, ale potem brwi w końcu mu odrosły…

- Wie pan co, panie Stark? Właśnie sporządzałam budżet kosztów działu kadr na jutro. To dlatego wciąż tu jestem pomimo tak późnej pory: by zaplanować wszystko tak, żebym jutro nie musiała sobie już tym zawracać głowy. A teraz dowiaduję się, że cała moja dotychczasowa praca pójdzie na marne, bo mam niejasne przeczucie, że próbuje pan sobie przywłaszczyć cały mój wolny czas na co najmniej trzy tygodnie.

- Naprawdę? To brzmi jakbym właśnie cię ocalił przed śmiercią. Gdyby nie ja, umarłabyś z nudów! Wiesz, że od 1978 roku jest to główna przyczyna zgonów wśród atrakcyjnych asystentek? Myślałem nawet nad założeniem fundacji…

- Wydawało mi się, że kończą się panu ćwierćdolarówki?

- Pająk pożyczył mi trochę. Nie bardzo wiem, czego zażąda w zamian. Jego intencje mogą być nie do końca szlachetne.

- Świetnie. Tym razem naprawdę _już jadę_.

- Okej. Wspaniale. Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby zobaczyć twoją radosną buźkę. I jeszcze jedno. Jeśli jednak _będziesz_ słuchać radia w trakcie jazdy, powinnaś wiedzieć, że wszyscy byli pełnoletni, koza nie doznała najmniejszego uszczerbku na zdrowiu, lekarz powiedział, że albańska tancerka odzyska słuch w przeciągu kilku najbliższych dni, a to wszystko wyjęte z kontekstu brzmi o wiele gorzej niż ma się w rzeczywistości.

- …

- Pepper?

- Nawet pańska rodzona matka nie miałaby mi za złe, gdybym zostawiła tam pana na noc, panie Stark. Albo gdybym w ogóle pana tam zostawiła.

- Daj spokój, Pepper. Gdybyś zostawiła mnie tu na ciągłą łaskę i niełaskę Policji Los Angeles, kto dostarczałby ci tej odrobiny rozrywki, jakiej doświadczasz w życiu?

- Dla niektórych ludzi rozrywką jest oglądanie wypadków samochodowych.

- Och, a skoro już o wypadkach samochodowych mowa…


	2. Chapter 2

Bardzo dziękuje za komentarze.

Filigranka: Kurcze nie wiem, jakoś mi nie podchodzi ten kwadrans, przepraszam. Może dlatego, że sama raczej częściej używam sformułowania "za piętnaście". Bardzo dziękuję za dorwanie tego małego html który mi się tu wkradł. I oczywiście za miłe słowa :)

Zapraszam na kolejny rozdział.

* * *

- Słucham, Stark Industries.

- Co masz na sobie?

- Spodnie od dresu. Kapcie. Koszulkę z napisem „Mój szef aż się prosi o pozew za molestowanie seksualne".

- Och, ty flirciaro.

- W czym mogę panu pomóc, panie Stark?

- Jestem na zakupach i potrzebna mi kobieca opinia. Mogłabyś zejść na dół?

- Przykro mi, panie Stark, mam papierkową robotę, którą chcę skończyć jeszcze dziś. Ale mogę dać panu jakieś rady telefonicznie.

- I jesteś w stanie pogodzić ze sobą te dwie czynności naraz?

- Popijając przy tym kawę.

- Za mało ci płacę.

- Jestem tego w pełni świadoma. To do zakupu czego konkretnie jest panu potrzebna kobieca opinia?

- Potrzebuję czegoś w stylu: „Jesteś piękna, mądra, zabawna i chciałbym, aby umowa pomiędzy firmą twojego ojca a moją przebiegła pomyślnie. Ale proszę nie pojawiaj się u mnie następnym razem mając na sobie jedynie płaszcz".

- Rozumiem, że nie układa się panu za dobrze z córką Dona Kellara.

- Wręcz przeciwnie, wszystko idzie aż_ zbyt_ dobrze. Ona ciągle za mną łazi, nawet była u mnie w biurze…

- Skąd przyszło jej do głowy, że pana tam zastanie?

- Bardzo śmieszne, Potts. To jeszcze nie koniec.

- Przepraszam, panie Stark. Zamieniam się w słuch.

- Potrzebuję zakończyć to jak najszybciej, ale w jakiś taki przyjazny sposób. W przeciwnym wypadku skończymy jako jedna z tych par, które chodzą na rodzinne imprezki i dopasowują ubrania do siebie nawzajem.

- Nie sądzę, aby jej sukienki dobrze na panu wyglądały.

- Panno Potts, czy pani widzi w tym coś zabawnego?

- W sposób, którego nie jest pan w stanie nawet sobie wyobrazić.

- Dobra, w porządku. Kpij sobie dalej z tego fantastycznego, przystojnego gościa, który co miesiąc zasila twoje konto w banku. Tylko powiedz mi co jest bardziej „lubię-cię-a-teraz-spadaj": kwiaty czy biżuteria?

- Może pan sięgnąć wyżej i kupić jej wyspę. Po czym ją na niej zostawić.

- Kuszące… ale nie. Zapewne wróciłaby po pięciu latach z długą brodą i niezdrowym przywiązaniem do piłki od siatkówki.

- To może bilet na tygodniowy wyjazd do Paryża? Myślę, że zrozumiałaby aluzję, gdyby nie pojawił się pan na lotnisku.

- Auć, Pepper, to by mogło być zbyt szorstkie.

- W ten sposób rozwiązał pan ostatnie cztery związki.

- Dwa. I za każdym razem nieźle mi się od ciebie oberwało. O co chodzi? Czyżbyś nie lubiła Christy?

- Tak się składa, że spośród wszystkich pańskich kobiet ona ma najwięcej z panem wspólnego.

- Co masz dokładnie na myśli?

- Kim był jej ostatni chłopak?

- Hmm… Zdaje się, że to był jakiś prawnik, zajmujący się ochroną środowiska. Chad albo jakoś tak.

- Spotykała się z prawnikiem od ochrony środowiska w tym samym czasie, gdy jej ojciec przejął jedną z największych rafinerii spoza Arabii Saudyjskiej? Kto był wcześniej?

- Wydaje mi się, że to był lider partii socjalistycznej.

- Pomimo, że Keller jest zatwardziałym Republikaninem. A przed nim?

- Inżynier od hybrydowych samochodów. Do czego zmierzasz?

- Czy nie uważasz, że to trochę podejrzane, że ona spotyka się tylko z facetami, którzy doprowadzają jej ojca do szału?

- Czekaj… sugerujesz, że ona spotyka się ze mną tylko dlatego, że ma jakiś konflikt z ojcem? Że wykorzystuje mnie dla jakiejś chorej satysfakcji?

- Tak. Dokładnie tak, jak pan wszystkie swoje poprzednie kobiety.

- To jest… cholernie podniecające.

- Rozłączam się.


	3. Chapter 3

- Słucham, Stark Industries.

- Udawaj, że ze mną rozmawiasz.

- Kiedy właśnie z panem rozmawiam.

- Udawaj, że rozmawiasz ze mną na temat jakiejś straszliwej tragedii.

- I dlaczego miałabym to robić, szefie?

- Aby dać mi wymówkę do wymknięcia się z najnudniejszej na świecie firmowej kolacji.

- A, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że to ja tę kolację zorganizowałam, dlaczego uważasz, że pomogę ci z niej uciec?

- Potts, musze stąd wyjść. Cormish właśnie zaczął opowiadać o swoich osiągnięciach w golfie. Handicap sześć?* Cokolwiek to znaczy, nie brzmi zbyt imponująco.

- W tym wypadku im niżej, tym lepiej.

- Myślę, że wyciągnął te numery ze swojej własnej dziury.**

- To chyba najgorszy golfowy eufemizm na świecie.

- Jestem pewny, że wszystko zmyślił, żeby tylko zaimponować.

- Ciekawe, że wypomina pan oszustwo innym w tym samym czasie, gdy próbuje mnie pan namówić do pomocy w wymyśleniu własnego.

- Jedno i drugie nie ma ze sobą nic wspólnego. Myślałem, żeby powiedzieć, że jedno z laboratoriów wybuchło…

- Panie Stark, proszę wrócić do sali, załatwić podpisanie umowy z Gruzją, a potem ewentualnie wyjść stamtąd jeszcze przed deserem. To potrwa góra jakieś trzy godziny.

- W porządku, dobry pomysł. Ale jeśli można, chciałbym trochę zmienić szczegóły. Co myślisz o tym: ty zajmiesz się tą umową z Gruzją, a ja ulotnię się stąd jeszcze przed daniem głównym?

- _Dobranoc_, panie Stark.

- Potts, nie możesz mnie tu zostawić. Ta kolacja jest niczym jeden z kręgów piekielnych Dantego. Jestem tu od dwudziestu minut i już zdążyłem zmienić swoje podejście do eutanazji. Jeśli Brooks jeszcze raz zacznie opowiadać o swoim kocie, mój mózg roztopi się i wypłynie uszami. Obadiah nie byłby zadowolony, gdyby prezes jego firmy nagle stał się roślinką.

- Nie jestem pewna, czy w ogóle zauważyłby różnicę.

- Cóż za wrogość. Czyżby brała się ona z jakiegoś głęboko skrywanego, traumatycznego zdarzenia z dzieciństwa?

- Nie, chodzi raczej o coś z całkiem niedalekiej przeszłości.

- To znaczy?

- Fakt, że ja również_ wybierałam się_ na tę kolację, do czasu, gdy paparazzi nakryli pana siedzącego w_ śmietniku_ i odtąd cały mój czas wolny poświęcam na załagodzenie stosunków ze wzburzonymi akcjonariuszami.

- Naprawdę? Miałaś zamiar znosić tę udrękę w moim imieniu?

- Tak. Specjalnie kupiłam sobie nawet sukienkę i w ogóle.

- Więc dlaczego nie jesteś tutaj, w tej sukience, by powstrzymać mnie przed zadźganiem Verne'a widelczykiem deserowym? Natychmiast złaź na dół Potts! To polecenie służbowe.

- _Polecenie służbowe?_

- Tak. Słyszałem jak inni szefowie mówią tak cały czas.

- …

- Proszę.

- Już ci mówiłam, że muszę posprzątać ten cały bałagan. _Twój_ bałagan. Ember aktualnie szczyci się nagłówkiem „Od błyskotliwego bohatera do śmieciowego zera".

- Naprawdę? Trochę to wyolbrzymili…

- Panie Stark…

- Nie jestem pisarzem, ale jak dla mnie to brzmi to trochę kiczowato.

- Proszę pana, nie mam na to czasu. Muszę wracać do pracy, a pan – na przyjęcie.

- Dobra, czekaj może pójdziemy na taki kompromis: ty zejdziesz tu i pomożesz mi utrzymać się przy zdrowych zmysłach, a ja pomogę ci uspokoić akcjonariuszy. Podzielimy się pracą.

- Naprawdę?

- Padłbym na kolana i błagał, byś się zgodziła, gdyby nie to, że i tak tego nie zobaczysz dopóki rozmawiamy przez telefon.

- A mówiąc, że mi pomożesz masz na myśli _prawdziwą _pomoc? Nie z gatunku tych, gdy tylko siedzisz obok i wygłaszasz pseudożartobliwe uwagi, kiedy ja odwalam całą robotę?

- Tak. Podejdę do tego całkowicie inaczej niż do wszystkich moich zadań z angielskiego w liceum. Czyżbyśmy się dogadali, Potts?

- Jeszcze się nie zdecydowałam. Mógłbyś mi najpierw powiedzieć, co robiłeś w tym śmietniku?

- Mógłbym, ale i tak byś mi nie uwierzyła.

- Daj spokój. To nie może być aż tak niezwykłe.

- No cóż… to dotyczy pewnego szopa i mojego Rolexa.

- Zmieniłam zdanie. Jednak ci nie wierzę.

* * *

* - wiki/Handicap_%28golf%29 gdyby ktoś, podobnie jak Tony, nie wiedział o co chodzi(a chciał się dowiedzieć). Chociaż ja po przeczytaniu tego nadal nie wiele rozumiem.  
** - W oryginale to zdanie brzmi "Well, I think he's pulling random numbers out of his whole-in-one." I jest to nawiązanie do terminologii golfowej, w której określenie „hole-in-one" oznacza trafienie do dołka w pierwszym uderzeniu. Przypomniało mi się jednak, że spotkałam się w naszymi języku z określeniem że jakieś informację są z d**py wzięte(to taka bardziej brutalna wersja „z kosmosu wzięte") czyli nie wiadomo skąd, wymyślone.


End file.
